The Bumpy Road of Love
by LoveEachMoment
Summary: Fletcher and Olive love each other but are too afraid of their own feelings to admit it. Will their romance blossom and become real or will it wither and die? Rated T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

**FLETCHER**

I walked into the A.N.T Farm, my gaze sweeping the room. I instantly spotted Olive curled up on the couch reading a thick book but quickly averted my gaze as she looked up. I hurriedly turned to Chyna and began exaggeratedly complimenting her as I did every day.

Chyna just rolled her eyes and sighed. Olive also rolled her eyes. "Why don't you give up already, Fletcher?" she asked, exasperated. "You know perfectly well Chyna doesn't love you."

_Yes, Olive, I do know. I know that Chyna doesn't love me... and I know that I don't love her. But I'm too afraid to reveal my feelings for you, so I mask them with pretend feelings for Chyna. Please, just wait until I'm ready. Then I can tell you everything._

I sighed with frustration at myself. Why couldn't I say a simple 'I love you'?

**OLIVE**

"Give up already", I had said. _Give up and look closer and you'll see someone right before your eyes who loves you – me._

But how do I tell Fletcher about my feelings without freaking him out? _I_ don't know – I was never the romantic type. I want to ask Chyna but I'm scared she might tell Fletcher before I'm ready.

And besides, it's pretty clear that Fletcher loves Chyna so much that he doesn't even notice me. And I suppose I haven't made it that easy for him to find out that I love him – I've been sort of _afraid_ about my own feelings for Fletcher. I mean, I've had a sort of little crush on him since, well, forever. But lately it's been more than just a 'little crush'. I just wish I knew how to tell him about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**FLETCHER**

It was Valentine's Day and I walked into the A.N.T Farm with an armful of roses and a box of chocolates. As predicted by every other Ant in the room, I walked over to Chyna and handed her the gifts. Chyna smiled kindly and thanked me but it was clear that she still didn't have any feelings for me – to my secret relief.

As I was thinking, I suddenly worked up the courage to walk over to Olive and ask her something. "Would you like to come over to my house tonight, Olive? My parents aren't going to be home for a week – they're on holiday – but you can ask _your_ parents before coming if you want," I added hurriedly, knowing what a stickler for safety Olive was.

Olive seemed startled. Then she said with a faint smile, "My parents aren't home either, they're visiting old university friends in England, so I don't need their permission or anything. And yes, I'd love to come."

I felt as if there was a rollercoaster in my stomach. _Olive was coming to my place!_

**OLIVE**

Fletcher asked me to his place! I couldn't believe it. But I was sure it was nothing big. I had to calm down and stop freaking out whenever something like this happened to me.

That afternoon I went home and got changed. At first I wore an overly fancy outfit, but deciding it was too showy for just a night with my friend and a bit desperate, I changed into a eau-de-nil shirt and floral skirt.

I headed over to Fletcher's house. For a few minutes I just stood at the door, too nervous to knock. Finally I took a deep breath and timidly knocked on the door, hesitating.

**FLETCHER**

Three gentle taps. That was all. And I just _knew_ that it was Olive. I hurried to the door and swung it open, and there stood Olive, looking as pure and beautiful as an angel. She was fiddling with her fingers, not quite knowing what to say. Finally I said, my voice breaking, "Hi."

She seemed relieved that I had said something. "Hi," she said in reply. "Can I... come in?"

"Oh!" I felt so stupid. "Of course. I can't leave you on the doorstep, can I? Ha... ha..." Cursing myself, I led Olive into the living room (which I had cleaned just for the occasion) and offered her something to eat. She politely declined.

"Um... would you... like to..." I gestured towards the sofa awkwardly. Thankfully Olive understood and smiled at me before sitting on the sofa. She looked at me as I said down about a metre away from her, on the other side of the sofa.

"So, what have you got planned for tonight?" she asked me.

"Uh – I..." I picked up the movie I had chosen, one that I thought would suit the occasion: _A Cinderella Story_. Olive let out a pleased exclamation at my choice. "I read about that movie on Wikipedia – '_A Cinderella Story_ is a 2004 American teen, romantic comedy film...'" She blushed as she realised she was babbling and bit her lip embarrassedly.

I started the DVD and sat back down on the sofa. As we watched the movie, Olive unconsciously got closer and closer to me until her head was resting on my shoulder and her legs were curled up on the sofa. I awkwardly cleared me throat and Olive blinked and blushed.

**OLIVE**

I quickly leapt away from Fletcher and he snatched up the remote and turned the movie off. I stood up, knowing that my face was bright red. Tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear, I stood up.

"Thanks for... tonight," I said, my words sounding hollow and empty. I abruptly turned around to leave, speed walking toward the door. I opened the door and was about to step out when Fletcher rushed up to me and grabbed my wrist.

Electricity buzzed through my entire body at his touch. By his wide-eyed look, I could tell that he felt it too. "Wait," he said, his voice cracking. "I have to tell you something... it's really, really important..."

My heart began to race. "Tell me," I said carefully. "I'll listen."

"I – I..." Fletcher bit his lip uncertainly. "That is, I really... I mean, I always have, but I just... I... I..." Then he shook his head, letting my arm drop. "I can't do it. I'm sorry. But just wait until I'm ready, I know I will be soon."

A sudden, unexplainable anger flared up inside me. "How can you be... so... _shallow_?" I exploded. "You invite me over to your place on Valentine's Day, watch a movie with me, and then you just leave me _hanging_? You're just so––"

Unable to continue, I rushed out of the house with tears lining my eyelashes. I didn't turn around until I reached home.


	3. Chapter 3

**FLETCHER**

_Hey Olive, I'm really sorry about what happened last night. It was a mistake – my mistake..._

I press 'send text' and then nibble my nails while awaiting an answer. I desperately need to talk to Olive. I wait for ages and ages, close to an hour, but no reply comes. I comfort myself with the thought that Olive might be busy getting ready for school – which reminds me, I have to prepare for school as well. I take extra care to look good even though Olive probably hates me after what happened last night. Still, it's not good to take chances.

I walk to school, feeling heavier and heavier each step. I've made my decision – I need to act _more_ attentive to Chyna. My own feelings for Olive are really freaking me out – I've never felt like this before – so I'll just bury them with fake feelings for Chyna, as per usual. Except today I'll just try extra-hard to be super in love with Chyna. That will, at least, make my heart burn a little less.

I walk into the A.N.T Farm with a smile plastered on my face as if nothing had happened. Olive darts to the corner as I walk in and busies herself with a new book. I walk over to Chyna and try for a hug, which Chyna dodges with an easy laugh. I make my eyes wide and dreamy and stare at Chyna, saying, "I'm just studying you for... my new artwork... which will be of you..."

All of a sudden I hear a sob and turn around. Startled, Chyna does too. "Olive – what's wrong?" Olive just shake her head, dragging her hand across her eyes in an attempt to stem the tears, and runs out of the A.N.T Farm without a backward glance. Chyna turns on me, an interrogatory tone entering her voice. "What did you do?"

I back away, my hands in front of me in defence. "What makes you think it was me?"

Chyna rolls her eyes. "I'm not an _idiot_, you know. You invite her over. Next day she's crying. What's there to ask about? Now, don't make me ask again – _what did you do?_"

"I––" I can't reply, and just slump over on the couch. Chyna sighs. "Look, just this once, I'll try to solve this for you. But next time, you're on your own, Fletch. Don't come running for me – I'm _not _the heart doctor. Just a friend."

With that she walks out of the A.N.T Farm, leaving me feeling lost and lonely.

**OLIVE**

"Olive?"

Chyna calls softly for me and I sniff, wiping away my tears. "What?"

"Olive, I can see that you're really upset about something," Chyna says. I roll my eyes. "Good guess." Chyna sighs and puts an arm around me. "I can also tell that you don't want to tell me about it." I nod and squeeze my eyes closed, shutting out the real world and swirling into blackness instead. I can sense Chyna moving beside me. Suddenly I'm lifted onto my feet. Opening my eyes, I see Chyna grinning at me. "Let's go see a movie, huh? Tonight."

I know that Chyna won't take 'no' for an answer so I nod wearily instead. "I'll meet you at the movies at five, okay? Just be prepared." She gives me a encouraging nod and walks out of the bathroom just as the bell goes.

**FLETCHER**

Chyna walks into the A.N.T Farm just as the bell goes. I'm packing my things, preparing to go to class. Chyna holds out her hand to block me. "I need to talk to you. Come to the movies at five and be prepared for anything. Look good, okay?"

I blink. "What?"

Chyna sighs. "Just _do_ it. I've got this all under control. Just promise me that you won't... do... anything, well, stupid. I'm trusting you to do this without a script. If you mess if up I'm never helping you again, got it?"

Confused, I say again, "What?"

Chyna rolls her eyes and lets me go. "Go to class. Just promise me to turn up at the movies at five." Then she walks out of the A.N.T Farm with a casual wave.

**P.S. Sorry about how it suddenly changes to present tense in this chapter when it was past tense in previous chapters! From now on it will probably all be written in present tense, it just feels right that way :) Thanks for understanding!**


	4. Chapter 4

**OLIVE**

I turn up at the movies at five like I promised Chyna. Chyna's already there, checking her watch and nibbling her lip. I walk over to her reluctantly. "So, what movie are we seeing?"

Chyna seems delighted to see me. "You came! Olive Doyle, you came! To be honest, I was worried you'd ditch at the last minute. Then it would just be me and..." She pauses, wide-eyed, and says, "Never mind. Just wait a moment... the... uh... movie doesn't start for a while." I shrug. "Whatever."

At that moment Fletcher comes running up to us. "Hey, Chyna! I came like I promised you and..." Suddenly he spots me and swallows. "I didn't know that Olive was coming..." I feel tears forming in my eyes _again_. They blur my vision, making Fletcher look two-headed. But I hold my feelings in. I promised Chyna I'd see a movie with her and that I will do.

We head into the theatre silently. We grab seats in the back row, and Fletcher says suddenly, "Uh, why doesn't Chyna sit... you know... _between_ Olive and me?"

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I can't take seeing the person I love acting like he doesn't even want to _see_ me. I grab my bag just as the movie starts and, ignoring Chyna's pleas, walk down the lit-up stairs and out of the theatre.

**FLETCHER**

Chyna turns to me and glares. "Are you _stupid_?"

I open my mouth to reply but Chyna cuts me short. "What are you going to do? Olive's obviously heartbroken and you just made it worse. Not only are you ruining any chances you have with her, you're ruining your friendship with her, too. If you don't do something about it now she might hate you forever – although if I know Olive correctly she's too nice to hold a grudge..."

Before Chyna can even finish I'm out the door.

**OLIVE**

I'm lying in the yard, the soft grass tickling me, watching the stars. The sky is like a black velvet curtain dotted with twinkling diamonds and as I watch, a shooting star streaks across the darkness. I close my eyes and make a wish.

I hear grass rustling beside me and a figure lies down on the grass. I'm guessing it's Chyna – the nice one who rushes after everyone to help them with their problems. So I talk. "I really messed up, Chyna," I say. "Flaring up at every little thing that happened. Fletcher probably doesn't even want to be my friend anymore. I don't know what's wrong with me, he didn't even do anything wrong – I guess it's just me being me..."

I fall silent. Chyna, beside me, is also silent. I shut my eyes and sigh before opening them again and gazing up at the stars. Suddenly I feel the warmth of someone else's hand in mine. Turning my head, I let out a small gasp – lying beside me with a faint smile on his face is not Chyna, but Fletcher.

**FLETCHER**

I don't say anything. I don't need to. I just curl my fingers in hers, squeezing tight. Olive smiles at me and I know that I'm forgiven, without even having to say a word. But I guess that's what love it – at least, that's what my love for Olive is. Hearing Olive speak about 'being friends' makes me doubt my own thoughts about Olive loving me back.

But I won't think bad thoughts, not now, when everything is perfect. We both don't say a word. We just look up at the stars, beautiful and serene in the night sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**OLIVE**

I'm vaguely aware of birds twittering in trees and open my eyes sleepily. Instantly I sit up, panicked, and look around me. Fletcher's still lying on the grass beside me, sleeping. I shake him awake. "Fletch? Fletch! Wake up, we slept through the night _outside_!"

Fletcher's eyes flutter open and he looks up at me, smiling softly. "And we survived, didn't we?"

As Fletcher's words sink into me, I fall back onto the grass. "But school..."

"It's Saturday," Fletcher yawns. "Do you want to go somewhere?" I think and suddenly get an idea. "I need a new... uh... jacket, do you want to come shopping with me?" Fletcher gives me an easy smile. "Sure, why not? But I think that jacket you're wearing now is fine..." I open my mouth, panicky, and quickly make up an excuse. "Yeah, but it's getting a little... uh... small?" Thankfully, Fletcher just shrugs. "I'll never understand girls. Come on, let's go."

We head to the shopping centre. The sky's bright and cloudless – perfect. We step into the air-conditioned shopping centre, letting the coolness flood over us like water. I lead Fletcher over to Chyna's favourite store, where I get busy ruffling through skirts. Fletcher half-frowns. "I thought you needed a jacket?"

"I do," I say absently, picking out a pastel pink skirt with a beige belt. "Do you think this will look good on me?"

Fletcher nods and smiles. "Yes... but, you know, I've never seen you caring about what you wear before..."

I choose to ignore the comment. I buy the skirt and then take Fletcher to the cafeteria. On the way I strike up a conversation. "Hey, what would a guy like as a gift?" I say, in what I hope is a nonchalant voice. "And, um, do I look good in blue, or does it clash with my eyes?"

Fletcher narrows his eyes. "No, you look good in blue, but... why? Are you... seeing someone?"

I blink. How could Fletcher possibly think that? "No," I say, laughing.

Fletcher mistakes the laugh as a mark of insincerity. "You are, aren't you? You have a boyfriend... you want to buy him a gift... you want to know what to wear on a date... I knew it! It all makes sense." Fletcher shoots me an indescribable look. "And I thought..."

"Thought what?" I snap. "And why do you care if I'm seeing someone, anyway? You're not my boyfriend!"

Fletcher puts on an expression like I stabbed him. He flinches and his green-hazel eyes dull in colour and life. He turns around and walks away without saying a word. It's him who suspected me, him who questioned me, so why do I feel like it's all my fault?

**FLETCHER**

It's Monday today. I didn't go to Olive's house yesterday, and Olive doesn't come to mine. She was probably with her _boyfriend_ anyway... unless...

What if Olive was telling the truth when she said she had no boyfriend? What if I was simply being paranoid, over-protective, and... jealous? Olive's right. I'm _not_ her boyfriend, so why am I so anxious about her having one? If only she knew about my feelings for her...

I walk into the A.N.T Farm, ready to apologise to Olive. But Olive is nowhere to be seen, and she's _never_ late to school. I come to the conclusion that Olive's run away. Chyna is in the middle of freaking out and yelling at me, and at last she takes a deep breath and demands, "Where is she, Fletcher?"

I shake my head. "I don't _know_!"

"Well, go look for her!" screams Chyna.

I run out of the A.N.T Farm. I'm guessing that Olive is at the old abandoned cottage that no one will buy. I head straight there and, sure enough, I can hear Olive's sobs coming from the cottage. I rush into the cottage and see that Olive's badly injured. I kneel down beside her and she flinches and moves away.

My heart just about shatters to see her acting like I'm some monster. But I push on. "Look, Olive, your have to come home. You can't just stay here forever, right?" Olive seems ready to say, "Yes I can", but I don't let her. "I can see you're hurt. Do you want me to... carry you...?"

Olive determinedly shakes her head, moving away from me. "I can walk," she says, getting to her feet. Immediately she slumps back into a little pile on the floor. I can hear her whimpering faintly. My worry for her turns into a strange sort of fierceness. "At least _lean_ on me, Olive! You won't get anywhere on that leg!"

Olive gives in. I lift her to her feet and she leans on my arm, but won't look my way. We start to walk back to Olive's house, slowly but steadily. After a short while Olive says quietly, "Fletcher, I'm really tired. Can we just lie down here for a moment?" I lower her onto the grass and she lies down, her shining golden hair framing her delicate face. In just minutes she's fallen asleep.

**If you want more you have to review! (Hopefully my story will get better so if you don't want more now maybe you will soon!) If you don't review I'll probably take the hint and stop writing :( And I don't want that, I like writing this story!**


	6. Chapter 6

**FLETCHER**

It's getting dark and I know I need to get Olive home. But she's still fast asleep. I don't want to wake her, though, so I carefully pick her up – bridal style – and carry her to her place. When I'm almost there Olive suddenly moves and her eyes open. She seems startled but slightly pleased. Olive gazes into my eyes, and I gaze into her crystal-blue ones. Olive raises her head just a little, still in my arms, to kiss me when––

_Brrrrrrrrng!_ I groan and Olive blushes as my phone rings loudly. I lower Olive onto the grass and answer my phone. "Hello?"

It's Chyna. "Did you find her?" she demands shrilly. "Is she OK? I––"

"I found her, she's fine," I say, and then end the call before Chyna starts lecturing me. I pick up Olive again, a bit annoyed at Chyna for calling when we were about to kiss, because now the moment's gone. I carry Olive into her house and lower her onto her bed. Then I take a deep breath. "Look, Olive, I'm really sorry about – freaking out about your boyfriend..."

"I––" It's obvious that Olive's trying to tell me something but, exhausted, she simply closes her eyes. "Fletcher," she says weakly, "do you want to, you know, stay the night, since your parents aren't back yet?"

My heart starts racing. "Sure," I say casually. "Uh... we should probably sleep, I don't want to sleep in tomorrow since we have to go to school..." I pause. "...Uh, should I just sleep on the floor? I don't mind..."

"Don't be ridiculous!" Olive says. "After everything you did... for me..." She inches over on the very edge of her bed. "Here."

I awkwardly get into the bed, on the very edge. There's a lot of white space between Olive and me. After a while Olive's breathing slows and becomes peaceful and rhythmic. I can tell that she's asleep. I try to sleep but thoughts are swirling around in my head, and the very thought of having Olive lying beside me is enough to keep me awake for hours...

**Short chapter, guys, because 1) nobody's reviewed, and 2) I want this story to last longer!**


	7. Chapter 7

**FLETCHER**

I wake up the next morning, yawning. I'm aware that I have my arms around something – _a pillow?_ – and look down. To my surprise it's Olive. I'm about to yank my arms away when I realise that she's snuggled up to me. I carefully draw my hand away and then start stroking her long blonde hair. Suddenly Olive's eyelids flutter open. Our eyes meet.

**OLIVE**

I realise that nestled in Fletcher's arms, my head against his chest. His arm is propped up and his head rests on his hand. I'm vaguely aware that Fletcher has been stroking my hair but now that I'm awake his hand is frozen mid-stroke. I gaze into his hazel eyes flecked with sea-green and then suddenly, we pull ourselves away from each other. I don't know why the moment was broken but it was. We both jump out of the bed awkwardly, me fiddling with my fingers and Fletcher dragging a hand through his messy caramel-brown hair.

"Come on," I say. "Let's get ready for school."

**Another short chapter, sorry :) PLEASE review, I'd really appreciate it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**FLETCHER**

I take extra care that morning to look my best. When I come downstairs Olive's waiting for me, sitting on the table, swinging her legs. In one hand she has an apple and in the other she has a book. For a moment I just stand there silently smiling, watching her. Then I keep walking. When I reach her she looks up and says, "You must be hungry. Do you want anything to eat?"

"An apple will do," I say, since she's eating one and I don't want to bother her by asking her to make me something. "Don't worry, I'm not that hungry." Besides, my thoughts aren't on food anyway – Olive looks beautiful. Her long hair flows down her back like a waterfall and her blue eyes shimmer with a million rainbow lights. She's wearing the skirt she bought the other day matched with a blue top.

As I watch her with that particular skirt and that particular coloured top, I feel like I'm missing something here... But what?

**OLIVE**

I wore _the_ skirt, and a _blue_ shirt, hoping Fletcher would get the hint. So far, he hasn't. But he looks great today – casual, but not effortless. His hair is messed up just enough so that he looks cute but not bed-headed. And those eyes... those beautiful brown eyes sparkling with hints of green, wide and thoughtful, wonderful. I'm just about to lose myself in them.

We walk to school together, silent, but as if sharing thoughts. At school Fletcher and I sit together and, for once, Chyna doesn't try to interfere. When it's time to manage the garden (our principal is just a _tiny_ bit of a cheapskate [and by that I mean massive]) in pairs, Fletcher and I go together.

Fletcher leads me to a deserted corner of the garden. Everyone else is working in bright sunshine but this area is in the shade. That's when I blurt it out:

"I don't have a boyfriend."

Fletcher looks up, startled. "What? But..."

"I was trying to look good," I say, choking on tears that for some reason are appearing in my eyes, "for _you_. Because... I..." I take a deep breath. "Because I love you."

**FLETCHER**

I can just about _feel_ my eyes shining with happiness. "And... and after everything, even when I said things that made you upset and angry, you... you still..." I swallow. "You still love me?"

Olive smiles, and nods carefully. "I do."

"And..." I take a step toward her. "You... you'll always love me?"

"Yes."

Another step. "And all this time..." Another step. "...I thought..." Another step. "...That you..."

I take one final step towards her, and then I know that I don't need to say anything. I just kiss her. After all these tries and all these misses, I've finally done it. Our legs entwine and Olive throws her arms around my neck and I slide my hands around her waist. We stay like that, with Olive's back against the wall, for what seems like a million years. I run my fingers through Olive's blonde locks and when we pull apart, I smile at her. Grabbing a rose, a single red rose with no thorns at all, I hand it to Olive.

"For you." I smile. "The one I'll love forever."


	9. Chapter 9

**Well? Did you love it? Did you hate it? I'd love to hear what you think! I took out all the chapters in the middle saying 'please review' and stuff so you guys don't get annoyed but by clicking on this chapter, you've basically shown me that you finished the story. So now please review! I value everyone's opinions whether they are positive or negative, as long as there are no haters. Thanks guys – BTW this was my first story so it probably wasn't very good! I would like ideas on what other fanfictions to write – whether it's a book, TV show, or movie, please post your ideas! Also if you think I should write more FOLIVE ones that's OK as well, that would mean a lot to me. Thanks! **


	10. Author's Note – PLEASE READ!

**Hello there, my lovely readers. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews and advice and stuff. SAD THING... I will not be writing much more on as I now have a Wattpad account! If you like my writing, please check out my works! No ANT Farm fanfictions yet, but I have a few different works you can read! My account name is LoveEachMoment. Sorry that this isn't a new chapter, I wondered if I could Private Message all of you but that would take too long, so here it is. Now, if anyone has any new ideas for a fanfiction on (besides a FOLIVE one, please! I want some variety!), please let me know, and I'll see what I can do. Thank you! I love you all! 3 3 3**

**xx LoveEachMoment xx**


End file.
